Kahn
Kahn is the Commander and Weapons Master of the Death Dealers in Underworld. Background Kahn is centuries old and his background shrouded in mystery. Some say that he once fought beside the great Shaka himself, while others speculate that the enigmatic Death Dealer was trained as an adept in Martial Arts before being initiated into Vampirism. It is also said that he once spent a long stint as a slave on a merchant vessel, where he acquired a thick Cockney accent. While the circumstances under which Kahn became a Vampire are never revealed, his commitment to the Vampires' war against the Lycans is described as "unshakable". Kahn is said to have been a human slave in the British Caribbeans, possibly in the 1600s, and became a Vampire while in his thirties. During his time as a Vampire, Kahn has personally overseen the security for the five Awakenings prior to the events of the first installment, making him at least 600 years old. ''Underworld'' He is the weapons master of the Budapest Coven and is in charge of the Death Dealers and making new and more potent weapons to use against the Lycans. A fellow Death Dealer, Selene, returns from a shootout in a subway with two Lycans, where she discovered that they were carrying UV bullets. Kahn inspects the bullets and dubs them as "daylight harnessed as a weapon". He speculates that the bullets may be stolen military prototypes for "some kind of high-tech tracer round". He later copies this technology to make Silver Nitrate Bullets that go straight into a Lycan's bloodstream, making treatment impossible. Kahn shows a marked affinity for Selene, whom he seems to consider a friend. In turn, she seems to reciprocate this friendship. When he first creates the silver nitrate bullets, he takes them to Selene, hoping to make her feel better after she is brutally backhanded by the Coven leader, Kraven, due to her refusal to follow his orders. Kahn appears to dislike Kraven quite a bit, and thinks to himself repeatedly in the Underworld novelization that he can't comprehend how Kraven could have ever been a Death Dealer. Despite this, Kahn is still hesitant to accept Selene's accusation when she claims Kraven lied about the death of the powerful Lycan Lucian, which is what catapulted Kraven into favor with the Vampire Elders. This is probably due to his loyalty to the rules of the Coven. Kahn reminds her that Vampire Elder Viktor believed Kraven's story, and that this is all that matters. Later, Kahn becomes worried when the Vampire Elder Amelia fails to arrive at the Vampire mansion in a timely fashion. He sends his men to find her and the council members accompanying her, who had traveled from America and were to be picked up by Kraven's men, led by a shady Vampire named Soren. Initially, Kahn and his men are supposed to escort the Lady Amelia, however Kraven makes a last minute change of plans and orders Kahn not to pick up the arriving Vampire Elder. This angers Kahn, and he begins to wonder if there might be some truth to Selene's accusations. When Amelia and the Council don't show up, Kahn sends Mason, one of his men, to investigate. When Mason informs him that Amelia and the Council have all been slaughtered by Lycans, Kahn personally informs Viktor of the incident. When Viktor dispatches Kahn and his men, ordering them to attack the Lycan lair Selene previously discovered, and which Kraven pretended didn't exist, Kahn thinks to himself that he should have known all along that Selene was telling the truth and Kraven was lying. Kahn and the Death Dealers begin a successful assault on the Lycan lair with Kahn killing Pierce and Taylor with a grenade. However, Selene runs off to find her lover, Michael Corvin. Concerned for her safety, Kahn follows Selene, splitting off from the main force of the Death Dealers. He and two of his men become lost before Kahn hears growling from a side passage. As a cautious Kahn aims his assault rifle, a Lycan pops its head out and Kahn quickly kills it. Believing the threat to be over, Kahn and his men are ambushed and killed from the side by a second Lycan. Personality Kahn is a very brave and loyal Vampire soldier, always abiding by the rules. Like Selene, he doesn't like the arrogant regent Kraven, but trusts him because Viktor does. He has a talent for crafting weapons, being able to help come up with silver-nitrate bullets by copying the Lycans' UV rounds. He treats his fellow Death Dealers, even the rather anti-social Selene, with respect, which they in return show to him. Trivia * According to Kahn's official bio on the official website, Kahn's titles are "Commander" and "Weapons Master", and his weapons of choice are the M4 Auto Rifle, MP5K Submachine Gun, and the Modified H&K USP 9mm. * According to the first novelization, Kahn is a dog lover, as he has the obedience of the Coven's attack dogs. * Kahn has a small office in a corner of the Dojo in Ördögház. Whether this is something granted only to him as the Weapons Master, or if all Death Dealers have their own office areas, is unknown. Quotes Gallery Kahnposter.jpg|Official poster featuring Kahn. Kahn speaks with Kraven & Selene.jpg|Kahn speaks with Selene. Kahn, Kraven & Selene.jpg|Kahn with Kraven and Selene. Selene & Khan in the shooting range.jpg|Selene with Kahn in the shooting range. Kahn looks at Selene.PNG|Kahn looks at Selene. speaks to mason.jpg|Speaking to Mason. Kahn informs Viktor.jpg|Kahn informs Viktor of Amelia's death. Kahndeath.jpg|Kahn, moments before his death. es:Kahn fr:Kahn ru:Кан (Другой мир) Category:Characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Eternal War characters Category:Male characters Category:Vampires Category:Death Dealers Category:Deceased